<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serenity by RescueWombat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062726">Serenity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RescueWombat/pseuds/RescueWombat'>RescueWombat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZenoHika Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, F/M, ZenoHika Week (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RescueWombat/pseuds/RescueWombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for ZenoHika Week 2020, day 1: "Meditation"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZenoHika Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serenity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And what, pray tell, are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarla cracked her eye to look at the Garlean looming in the doorway before closing it and speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meditating. I find it quite soothing.” The Hellsguard said as she resumed her mental exercises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot say that I have ever tried it.” The former Crown Prince said, the clack of his thick-heeled boots on the wooden floor signalling his approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to learn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mayhaps, but first I might enquire as to whom taught you such a practice.” Zenos said as he sat down, the cloth of his trousers rustling as he settled into the same cross-legged position as Jarla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My master taught me when he still lived. Musosai taught meditation as a form of mental training, a way to hone the mind as well as the body.” She said, her voice for once perfectly neutral and calm instead of the tempestuous roar it normally was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating. I take it to mean this mental sharpening is the source of many of your techniques?” Zenos said as he closed his own eyes and began to match his lover’s breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In part, yes. Take the Third Eye, for example. In contrast to the one you have, mine is an aetherial thing, closer to your Resonance than anything, allowing me to avoid attacks or recover or even deal a counterattack of my own if I were to fail to avoid the attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fascinating</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zenos breathed, curiosity evident in his voice, “what else does it allow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is one technique that benefits the most from regular meditation, but I am loathe to use it.” Jarla said as she cracked open her eye and simply observed the man she had fallen in love with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair was tied back today, long blond tresses pulled into a simple but effective ponytail, the faint traces of sweat on his brow and the deathly pallor of his skin making clear what he had previously been occupied with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My beast? You’ve gone quiet.” Zenos said, opening his eyes to meet Jarla’s one eye with something bordering on concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is aught amiss? Do you require a chirurgeon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my dear hunter, I was simply struck by concern for you. Your skin is deathly pale, and you’re positively soaked with sweat. Have they been plaguing you once more?” Jarla asked, her tone sorrowful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, the dreams have returned in force,” Zenos said, sounding utterly exhausted, “might I trouble you to send for more of that medicinal tea? Our stocks of it are gone and I thought myself capable of sleeping without it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my darling hunter. I’ll speak with Aymeric about seeing some delivered, I know he uses it himself.” She said as she reached out and took his hand, threading their fingers together tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many thanks, my beautiful beast.” The man said as he brought her hand to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to it, a small sorrowful smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no need for thanks, dearest. Now come, we shall see how you sleep with your beloved beside you.” Jarla said as she stood, Zenos standing with her, hands still intertwined as they left the bare training room and meandered to their modest bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>